


Century Mark

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Century Mark

The imposing man stirred a potion over a low flame, the simmering brew almost perfect. His thin silver hair, tied with a leather string, hung half-way down his back.

Boot heels clicked on the hard stone floor but the elderly Potions Master couldn't hear the man approaching him.

"Headmaster," a deep voice said as the middle aged man made his presence known, standing in the older man's line of sight.

"Don't interrupt me, Albus," Severus said as he stirred. "It's nearly finished."

Just then he pulled the stirring rod out of the cauldron and turned to gather the glass vials.

***

While Severus's back was turned, Al tossed in a pinch of the moonstone that remained on the table. The color change was slight but significant.

What his godfather didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

When Severus turned back to the cauldron, Al asked, "Do you need help?"

"I have been brewing since I was eleven years old. E-lev-en. Eighty-nine years. Do you think so much of yourself, of your skills as a Potions Master, that you believe I could learn anything from you?" 

"You taught me everything I know." The man loved to hear that.

"Damn right, I did," Severus grunted.

***

"My third grandson was just born last week."

"Another Potter male. Will the line never end?" Severus said without malice.

"At least you don't have to teach us anymore."

"And what did they name _this_ one?" Severus inquired, his brow raised. 

"Harry James, of course," Al replied, chuckling.

Severus snorted. "Sentimental Gryffindors. I have no idea how you ended up with such a sensible name."

Al burst out laughing and Severus curled his lip into _his_ version of a smile.

"I don't know either," he replied as he helped the man bottle his daily doses of the Draught of Peace.


End file.
